Mephiles returns
by Vampirewerewolf1
Summary: Mephiles returned and he represents a new threat, stronger than the heroes themselves. Nothing can stop him. Our three favorites hedgehogs will be using their ultimate technique to become one... First Shilvanic fanfiction ever! Hope you like it!


Disclaimer: The whole Sonic crew belongs to Sega, not me. ChackraXNewgrounds owns Nazo. I only own Mephilos and some other characters. With that said, enjoy! Sorry for not updating the Bombs Of Love recently, haven't got the time! Image is from Hyper-Shan on deviantART. Thanks a lot for letting me use it!

* * *

Mephiles returns

Mephiles returned a cold day... The Sonic Team now stood in front of him. But that wasn't the worst...

He unleashed Chaos again, and he had just obtained the final Chaos Emerald, the purple one.

He and Mephiles fused together, forming a violet-colored watery beast with a purple armor on its head, protecting its brain.

"Surrender now Sonic Team, and I'll spare you." said Mephiles.

"No way! We'll never surrender to you, Mephiles!" said Sonic.

"Actually, the name is... Mephilos. And if you don't surrender, it's your death."

"Mephilos, this is a funny name!" said Knuckles, starting to crack.

"Shut up knuckle-head!" said Mephilos shooting water at the red echidna.

"Ooh. You'll pay for this!" said Knuckles, turning Hyper.

"Let's see how well you fare, Guardian." said Mephilos back.

**(One embarrasing beating later...)**

"Man, you sure are tough. But I'll never give up!" shouted Knuckles before fainting.

"Be grateful I didn't kill you, Guardian. Who wants to go next?" said Mephilos.

"We need to stall time until he spits the Emeralds out." whispered Sonic.

"That's the way to do it Sonic!" whispered Amy.

"I won't let you stall time for me to spit the Emeralds out Sonic." said Mephilos.

"What the? How did he hear us?" said Tails.

"I think it has to do with the Chaos Energy." said Knuckles, getting up.

"Knuckles! Are you okay?" asked Sonic.

"I think so. Be careful, he is stonger than Nazo and Metal Overlord combined."

"WHAT? This can't be!" screamed the team in unison.

"You are quite right Knuckles. I sense his energy and I'm blown away." said Shadow.

"We all are I think." said Silver.

"_Guys, I have a plan. We use the Master Emerald to Chaos Control the Emeralds away, and we invoke them using Light Gaia's ring. Then, we transform the Emeralds into the Super Emeralds and we all turn Hyper. After that..." he thought._

"_After that, Sonic and I fuse to form Shadic." said Shadow._

"_Ya can tag along and fuse with us too."_ _thought Sonic._

"_All right! Let's do this!" cheered the Team._

**"The servers are the seven Chaos.**

**Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart.**

**The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos.**

**Only you can do this! Free the Chaos Emeralds!" chanted Knuckles as the Master Emerald shined, releasing a beam of soothing light in the darkness caused by Mephilos.**

"Gah! You'll pay for this you damn Guardian!" said Mephilos as the beam of light struck him, causing the Emeralds to warp away.

"Now, let's do this! **Seven lights of the Earth rekindled! Gather here to me!**" said Sonic as the team focused their energy on the bracelet, causing the Emeralds to appear around the Team.

"You idiots! You think I would not be defeated without a fight?"

"Actually,yes,you are going to witness the ULTIMATE POWER OF CHAOS CONTROL!" said Sonic.

"**The servers are the seven Chaos...**

**Chaos is power, enriched by the heart...**

**Red...**

**Blue...**

**Azure...**

**Grey...**

**Purple...**

**Yellow...**

**Green...**

**Fire...**

**Water...**

**Ice...**

**Wind...**

**Psychic...**

**Electricity...**

**Earth...**

**The Controller is the one that soothes the Chaos!" chanted Knuckles as the Emeralds grew bigger in size, becoming the legendary Super Emeralds through the Team's friendship and support! (A/N: Random video game commentary FTW!)**

"Mephilos, YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" shouted the Team as they transformed into their Hyper Forms, releasing a huge beam of white energy

Tails turned rainbow-colored, Knuckles powered himself even more by using the Master Emerald, becoming Hyper Chaos Knuckles and Sonic, Shadow and Silver turned Hyper along with Amy and Tikal. Blaze used the Sol Emeralds along with the Master Emerald to become Scorching Blaze. Aleen and Axel transformed as well. The team of Heroes was ready to fight against the Evil that was Mephilos.

**(A/N: Here is a recap of Team Sonic:**

**Sonic Silver Shadow Tails Knuckles Tikal Blaze Rouge Cosmo Aleen Axel )**

"Well, a challenge! I accept it!" said Mephilos.

"Not before we make a plan of attack, moron!" shouted Silver.

"Owned, MephiLOSS!" laughted Knuckles so hard he fell.

"Be glad, you'll be the first to go... TO HELL!" shouted Mephilos

Suddenly, the Team simultaneously kicked him, but with no effect.

"What the...?" said Sonic.

"Our kick-combo!" said Amy.

"Serves you right! I'm indestructible! You are short 2 people to hurt me." said Mephilos.

"All right! You asked for it! CHAOS...CONTROL!" shouted the 3 males in unison.

Just then...

A bright light was seen coming from Amy's belly and it divided into 2 smaller bright lights: one was a deep red, and the other was a shining purple.

From these lights came out 2 hedgehogs: one male and one female. They were both of adolescent age, along with fur matching their light balls and green eyes.

Then they said "Good to see you mom. You too dad."

Everybody was shocked, but Mephilos was laughing

"Amy was... pregnant? And from Sonic nonetheless?" asked Rouge, dumbfounded.

"Waouh, I'm... silenced. I didn't even know I was pregnant." said Amy.

"What? You mean when we mated 2 weeks ago... I GOT YOU PREGNANT?" said Sonic.

"Let's take care of him, then we have a nice family reunion, shall we?" said the male.

With that, the twins powered up into their Hyper Forms, forming yet another column of light.

"What the? They sure are my children!" said Sonic.

"Proud of us Father?" said the female twin.

"Aways for my children."

"Cut the family chat out, will you?" said Shadow.

"Alright, you killjoy! Jeez, I wonder what got into him lately." said Amy.

During that time, Mephilos was charging a laser at them.

"IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZOR! BLAAAAHHH!"

"Dude, so overused meme! But... CHAOS ABSORPTION!" said Shadow before absorbing the laser with one hand, increasing his Chaos Energy levels.

"Impossible! My laser is gone!"

"Oh yeah, now to see us pissed off!" said Sonic.

Silver, Sonic and Shadow got in a triangle formation, Shadow at the top, Sonic on the bottom-right corner, and Silver on the bottom-left corner.

Chaos Energy started flowing between the three hedgehogs, then 3 beams of energy shot out in the middle of the beam to another beam, dual-connecting them.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Their particles started to dissapear little by little, melting into the middle of the smaller triangle.

Finally, a white light was seen from the smaller triangle, becoming a hedgehog with 9 quills with alternating color streaks, azure blue eyes and chestfur.

"PREPARE TO FACE THE WRATH OF SHILVANIC THE CHAOS EMBODIMENT MEPHILOS!" said the hedgehog, revealing himself to be Shilvanic.

"Ohh, I'm scared! What you gonna do to me? Go through me?"

"Already done." replied the hedgehog.

"What the? Noooo!" said Mephilos as he started to lose water.

"Everyone! Here's our chance for an all-out attack!" said Amy.

"Okay!"

Rouge kicked, Blaze sent a Fire Spirit Bomb, Cosmo sent out leaves, Amy threw her hammer, Knuckles used his Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack, Tikal used a Thunder Lance, Tails shot a huge electricity orb, the other echidna couple used a combo attack of rock encasing and smashing, and the twins used Chaos Halberd, an advanced version of Chaos Lance.

"Gah! You'll pay for this!"

"Sounds like Egghead now don'tcha think?" asked Shilvanic.

"He sure does." said Tails.

"I'll cook him." said Blaze.

"I'll smack him open." said Amy.

"CHAOS... BOLT!" shouted Shilvanic as he launched an electric orb at Mephilos, diminishing him even more.

"CHAOS... TSUNAMI!" shoutes Mephilos.

"CHAOS... DISSIPITATE!" shouted Knuckles, evaporating the water.

"DAMN YOU GUARDIAN! CHAOS... BANG!" shouted Mephilos, creating a large Chaos Blast.

"WIDE GUARD!" shouted Tikal, protecting the Team.

"Gahh. DAMN YOU! ULTIMATE MOVE: SHADOW..." began Mephilos.

"CHAOS..." began Shilvanic.

"MADNESS!" Mephilos said, shooting a darkness orb on the heroes.

"DESTROYER!" Shilvanic said, launching a white energy beam at Mephilos.

"LIGHT SURGE!" shouted Axel, weakening the orb.

"ROCK THROW" shouted the four echidnas, hitting Mephilos hard.

"LIGHT SPEED ATTACK!" shouted the twins, hitting Mephilos.

"IT'S ALL OVER!" cackled Mephilos as the orb went onto the Heroes.

"DAMNIT...NOT...NEARLY...ENOUGH...POWER! EVERYOONE, LEND ME YOUR ENERGY!" shouted Shilvanic as he took his Inhibitor Rings off, granting him more power.

The Team lent him their energy except for the twins, transforming him into Miracle Hyper Shilvanic.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" said the twins. "CHAOS... VAPORIZER!"

"THANKS! **CHAOS...ATOMIZER!**" shouted Shilvanic as he put all his energy in the beam.

"NOOO! I *pant* have a curse for you , heroes. Until my ressurection, you shall live in the darkness, living on the blood of others."

"Get away from Chaos now you FREAK!" said Tikal as Shilvanic kicked the helmet out of Mephilos' head and sent another Chaos Atomizer at blank range.

"See you in hell, bastard." said Shilvanic.

Chaos landed safely, now free from Mephiles' control and went to hug the Echidnas.

Shilvanic flew down and then he separated into three beings.

Amy and the twins went to Sonic, Rouge to Shadow and Blaze to Silver.

"That was quite a fight. But it was fun!" said Sonic. "But what did he meant by that curse?"

"I think we are to be vampires." added Tikal "But I was pure all my life..."

"Oh no! The full moon!" added Tails.

"ARGHHHH!" said everyone while transforming.

Everybody felt their fangs growing larger, along with a new feeling... that of bloodlust.

"You okay everybody?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah, I think so." replied his daughter. "But your eyes are kinda different father."

"So are yours. They are orange my dear."

Tails', Cosmo's, Rouge's and Tikal's eyes were now violet, like Knuckles, Aleen and Axel.

Those of Sonic's family were now orange.

As for Shadow... he got red ones.

Silver's and Blaze's didn't change either.

"Sonic... I'm hungry." said Amy.

"Dad, we are all hungry I think." said the male twin.

"Let's go hunt for criminals right now darling." said Sonic towards Amy.

"Yeah! I'm famished."

_"Mephiles, if you ever come back, we'll kiss your sorry ass into the sun!" thought Sonic._

* * *

So, part 2 of the disclaimer: I own Hyper Chaos Knuckles, Scorching Blaze, Aleen, Axel, Hyper Amy, Hyper Rouge, Hyper Silver, the twins and this form of Shilvanic. I intened to use more memes, but I didn't. I own my Chaos attacks.


End file.
